The Blood Spilt, a Quarter Quell
by i-lost-my-train-of-thought
Summary: In the end only one can remain. Will it be your tribute? Only one way to find out! SYOT OPEN
1. The Quarter Quell

**Hey Guys! This is my first story, And i decided to make it a Quarter Quell. SYOT is now open! PM Me with Tribute info, and i'll get started ASAP.**

** Here's the info I need.**

**TRIBUTE STUFF**

**TRIBUTE NAME;**

**ALLIANCES;**

**ROMANCE\CRUSH;**

**DISTRICT;**

**CORNUCOPIA STRATEGY;**

**REAPING OUTFIT;**

**WEAPONS(3 MAX);**

**WEAKNESSES;**

**STRENGTHS;**

**LIKES;**

**DISLIKES;**

**GENDER;**

**TOKEN OPTIONAL;**

**LOOKS(SKIN, HAIR, ETC.);**

**FAMILY(NAMES, GENDER, ETC.); **

**ANYTHING ELSE;**


	2. The Announcement

** Here is the announcement!**

** President Carte's POV**

The current Head Game maker, Delia Robinson, is knocking on the door. I wait a minute, just to show how important I am, then tell her to come in."Come in Delia" I say in a deep voice. She walks in. "Permission to speak, Mr. President?" She asks. "Go on Delia, Spit it out!" She cowers slightly, at the commanding tone of My voice. God I love being me. "W-w-well, I was thinking, that it was t-time for the Quarter Quell announcement." I pause, for dramatic effect. "Okay Delia, Get everything ready" "Okay  
Sir."

** Two hours later **

I walk out of my quarters, and draw the yellowed envelope, labelled: "375th Hunger Games"

"And this year, to show how dependant on the Capitol the Districts are, the Tributes will only be able to obtain supplies from sponsors, and whatever they can find. There will be no Cornucopia, this year." I read out. This will be a fun year.

Screams of excitement echo through the halls, Supplemented by wails of outrage, over there being no Bloodbath.

They'll get over it, once the hand-to-hand combat starts, I think to myself.

"That is all, thank-you. I leave with a dramatic exit, depositing the envelope back in the box as I go.

That was great, I think.


	3. The Tributes

**So her are the tributes so far. I hope i get reviews, as this is my first story, And this will be updated every time i get another tribute. Enjoy!**

**District 1 female:Emerald Sparkle. (Mr. Quade)**

**District 1 male: Alanze Ryder. (JustAWriter167)**

**District 2 female:Calamity ****Laurene. (summersoup16)**

**District 2 male:Cole Ludwig. (PrettyLittleFuhrmanizer)**

**District 3 female:Sprite Winters. (JustAWriter167)**

**District 3 male:**

**District 4 female:(Reserved)**

**District 4 male:**

**District 5 female:Jayden Hanna. (PrettyLittleFurmanizer)**

**District 5 male:**

**District 6 female:**

**District 6 male:**

**District 7 female:Estrella Smythe (EmilyThatsMe)**

**District 7 male:**

**District 8 female:**

**District 8 male:**

**District 9 ****female:**

**District 9 male:**

**District 10 female:Adeline "Addie" Hanran (QueenOfTheTypeWriters)**

**District 10 male:**

**District 11 female:**

**District 11 male:**

**District 12 female:**

**District 12 male:**


	4. The Reaping of district 1

**Emerald**** Sparkle's POV**

"Emerald...". A sing-song voice comes from the next room over. "Emerald". Less sing-song this time. "EMERALD!". "Wu... What do you wan't?" I yell.

"Get up or you will miss breakfast!" My mom screams at me. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" I scream back. I slip into my reaping outfit.

It is a pink skirt, with a blue shirt. My sparkly shoes are twinkling in the sunlight, streaming through my window. It is my year to volunteer!

I walk down the stairs to see my dad. It's rare to see him in the house. He is usually at work, cutting precious gems. Daddy makes jewellery for a living.

His jewellery is very popular in the Capitol. He works in a factory, That creates jewellery for the capitol.

I eat a small breakfast of olives, a rare delicacy, plus a bit of toast. "The olives are for the occasion, Emerald" My father says.

The occasion. Right, My volunteering. We all start walking towards the square. "You'll do us proud, won't you?

Of course I will. What kind of a question is that anyway? Though all I say, is "of Course".

We reach the square, and I walk up to get my finger pricked. I walk over to the 14, year old section, and see my

friend Bethanie Crystal. "Hey Beth" I say. Beth is her nickname. Thanatos, our escort calls "ladies first".

"I volunteer!" I call out.

"Well we have a volunteer already." Thanatos called in his deep voice. "come on up young lady, i think Panem

will have a good show this year. Some boy called Alanze Ryder is called up to stage.

We shake hands, and he gives me a smile. I return it with a cold stare. We are escorted to the justice building.

My dad comes to visit me. it seem like the first time he paid any attention to me. apart from when I was young, but all he says is: "Do us proud".

**Alanze Ryder's POV**

I get up early, & put my reaping outfit on. It consists of a red velvet jacket, and charcoal coloured pants.

I grab a piece of bacon from the table, And run outside. I sit, flipping stones over the fence.

My mother limps out of the house. My father is very abusive, and I protect my mother from him often.

"It's time". She says. "Okay. Will you walk with me?" I ask. We reach the square just in time to get my finger

pricked for the last time. I walked over to the eighteen male group, just as a girl named Emerald Sparkle

lunges forward to volunteer. Thanatos calls out "now the men." He reaches for the man ball. "Alanze Ryder".

He calls in a deep voice. I barely register before I am shoved onto the stage. I shake hands with the

girl, and smile at her. My smile is returned with a cold hard stare. We are escorted to the justice building.

Nobody comes to visit Me. Oh well, I hope my mum is okay.


End file.
